A Secret Love
by novicewriter
Summary: Murtagh is forced to capture his brother and secret love at a battle.Eragon awakes in a room with his brother staring down at him from a doorway.What will happen when these two find that the other has the same strange feelings as the them?EM Mfor safety!
1. Captured

By:Novicewriter

**This is going to be a multi chapter slash fic. I am so exited, because everyone seemed to like my last slash, or at least the five people who reviewed seemed to. This one, if people like it, will be longer, multi chaptered, and probably have some serious smut scenes in it. I hope you all like it.**

_Eragon, would you please stop obsessing and keep your mind in the fight! _thought Saphira

_I am just watching, I am positive Murtagh is here, and he comes with poor intensions. _Answered the young rider

The two were in the middle of a battlefield between the Varden and the kings army. Both armies had been fighting for hours, and the Varden had lost much, but the king had still lost more.

_I think our side is winning. _Said Eragon to Saphira right as he slashed the throat of an empire general.

_I believe you spoke to soon little one. _

_What do you mean? _Asked the rider

_Thorn is approaching. We should go to the outskirts of the battle where we can have our battle without harming any others._

_I agree._

The pair flew to the outside rim of the battlefield and awaited Murtagh and Thorn's arrival. When the large red dragon landed Murtagh immediately jumped down off his dragon's back and Eragon jumped down as well.

"There is no mercy this time brother, I am to bring you back to Galbatorix, without hesitation." whispered Murtagh quietly drawing his sword.

"I would like to see you try." stated Eragon looking at his once best friend with utter loathing.

_Thorn, I can't do this! _Stated Murtagh to his dragon

_You must, and you know it. _Replied the dragon

Eragon had drawn his sword now, and was waiting for Murtagh to make the first move. When one never came the boy spoke up. "What are you waiting for?" asked the younger man

Murtagh just looked up with a look of defeat painted on his face, this confused Eragon. _Why is he just standing there, and why does he look at me like that? _Eragon asked Saphira

_I don't believe he wants to do this, Eragon. I believe he and Thorn are conversing about their oaths, and if there is any possible way to get out of them. I don't believe they have found any. _Answered the blue dragon

Eragon looked to his brother, and waited still for the attack. He was more ready for a fight this time, Nausada had ordered him to keep his strength and only fight when necessary so he could kill or capture Murtagh and Thorn. _Kill more likely. _Eragon thought

Murtagh finally looked up, and Eragon could see how distrought the older man was. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair hung limp in his face as he readied his sword.

"I have tried to protect you as long as possible, but my loopholes have disappeared." said Murtagh softly

Murtagh bent into his attack, Both me fought vigorisly, but trying not to harm each other to badly. Eragon was definitely the quicker of the two swordsmen, but Murtagh's attacks were well planned and stronger. Both men were a match for the other, but in the end Murtagh knocked Eragon down with magic, and pointed his sword at th young rider.

"I am sorry, Eragon." whispered Murtagh before saying "Slytha." and putting Eragon into a deep dreamless sleep.

Saphira roared at the dark haired man but with one word the blue dragon was frozen in place, as Murtagh put Eragon onto Thorns back. Murtagh lifted the blue dragon behind him, and magically pulled her along side Thorn. Murtagh could barely contain the tears that threatened to spill out from over his lids.

_Murtagh, it was invitable, you knew it would happen eventually, you couldn't protect him forever. _Said Thorn

_I know, but he will never forgive me now. _Whispered Murtagh in Thorn's mind

_We cannot change what is destiny, young rider, we must flow with the punches._

_I know. _Murtagh returned

When Eragon awoke he was in the dungeons beneath what he assumed to be Galbatorix's castle. The young man was chained to the wall, and Saphira was nearby surrounded by what looked like a wall of blue tinted glass. Eragon's magic had been blocked.

"Dammit!" said Eragon under his breath

_Eragon, try to calm down, at least we are together, and can still talk. _Reminded Saphira

_I guess, but god this wasn't soposed to happen. Why does this always seem to happen to us and everyone associated with us, Garrow died, Brom died, Ajihad was killed, Murtagh was captured, Hrothgar was killed, now the last hope for the Varden is gone, this because of my own incompitence. _Said Eragon nearly crying, reliving the past year was not so easy.

_Eragon, don't think that way, plenty of good things have happened._

_Like what. _Eragon pouted

_You have defeated a shade, mastered the ancient language, helped the Varden win many battles, Everyone that you mentioned were all willing to die for you. Brom would be proud, and Ajihad died fighting for his cause. Garrow loved you very much, and that in no way is your fault. The Varden still have a chance, and Murtagh switched sides by his own free will by a way of looking at it._ _You are not incompetant, and you should know that._

Eragon smiled, _thanks Saphira. You always know what to say. _The young rider jumped as he heard a loud _clank_ as the cell door was pushed open. Eragon saw that it was a tall guard with a sword on his belt and was a good foot taller than Eragon. The guard grabbed Eragon's arms and started dragging him out of the small room. _Saphira! _Eragon yelled. Saphira tried to raor in protest, but soon found that she couldn't no doubt thanks to the king's or Murtagh's magic. The young rider was helpless as the guard dragged him through the long corridors of the castle. Eragon was brought through two large oaken doors where the king sat on his un-rightful thrown.

"Welcome young rider." said the king loudly. Eragon couldn't say anything, the king was not to menacing looking, but Eragon knew better than to judge someone by appaerences. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here." Eragon just grunted. "I assume that you have noticed that your magic has been blocked as well as Saphira's, and you will soon be moved to a regular room but first I need information."

The guard still had a firm grip on Eragon's arms, and him legs were still bound, but he struggled to get away from the approaching king anyway. The king walked up to Eragon and put him right palm to the younger man's head and started to painfully sift through his thoughts. Eragon saw the king found the weak points of the Varden army, where the dwarves made tunnels, where the magic wards around Ellesmera were weakest, when guards switched posts at the gate of Surda, and many many useful facts that the king would surely use. Finally the attack stopped.

"You have been of much use, Eragon. Take him to the room next to Murtagh's, I will call him back at dinner. Feel free to cut his bounds."

The guard took Eragon down several corridors before stopping at a light colored door where Eragon was pushed inside. "God Dammit!" yelled Eragon furious at himself. His fist connected with the post of a wooden four corner bed, and the wooden beam shattered under his fist.

Eragon looked at his surroundings, not a bad room, but Saphira was no where to be found, and he had no contact with her now. It seemed that the room was small, had a bed, a desk with a few scrolls on it, and a mirror in the far corner. In One corner there was a door that led to the bathroom, and next to it, was a door, opened, with Murtagh standing in the way. He looked sad.

**There, one chapter down. More to come. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Shit

**Secret love**

Eragon looked up at his brother with loathing, but the sad look on Murtagh's face swiped out the insults the younger of the two men was about to try on the elder. "What do you want Murtagh?"The words were forced pleasantries. Murtagh's face immediately changed into an unconcerned look.

"I wanted to know how you were. So, how are you feeling?" Eragon's loathing look changed to one of confusion.

"I'm pretty fine physically, not so much emotionally. WAIT! Why the hell should I be telling you this? Why do you care?"

Murtagh smiled in a sexy smirk, Eragon's stomach did front flips, oh what a perfect face! Finally the elder brother spoke, "I wanted to know because your my brother, and you don't look as beat up as I did after Galbatorix tried to get me to say oaths."

"He didn't try to get me to say oaths." said Eragon softly. That hadn't occurred to him. Murtagh's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe the king had worse purposes for Eragon than slavery.

"What exactly happened?" Murtagh asked quietly, pondering on what the kings plans could be for his younger brother.

"Well, wait! Why should I tell you anything! You are the one who brought me here!" Eragon knew this was not so. Murtagh had brought him here, but not by his own will. The younger of the men knew that his feelings were quite the opposite than he let on, but he couldn't let anyone know that. Saphira was enough.

"Eragon, I'm trying to fucking help you! Now what the hell did that bastard say!"

"All he did was bring me in, sift through my thoughts, found out everything, and then he had a guard drag me here." Murtagh's face dropped, all the energy in the room was swept away.

"Shit." was all Murtagh said. Saphira suddenly came into Eragon's conciousness.

_I don't think thats a good sign._

_No really, Saphira! I hadn't guessed!_

_No reason to get sarcastic little one._

**Okay most chapters will be longer than this, but if I kept going it would have gotten all jumbled up. For those who reviewed, thanks, and keep on reviewing, it makes me write chapters faster. And they give me ideas as to what you all like. Thanks!**


	3. We Have To Get Out

**A Secret Love**

"Why do you say that?" Eragon asked under his breath, as Murtagh paced back and forth.

"It means he doesn't plan on making you a dragon rider for him, he's going to make you a spy."

Eragon's puzzled expression was obvious, Murtagh laughed hollowly. "He's going to make you go through a ceremony where he will make you do his work in the Varden. You will be sent back, and be his spy."

The younger man's face turned suddenly pale, and he tried desperately to stutter out his next sentence, "H-how d-d-do you kn-kn-know?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm almost positive, This way, it wont matter what your will power is, or Saphira's. You two will both be sent back. Almost guaranteed." Murtagh looked almost as pale as Eragon now, as his younger brother turned a sickly green color, and fell to the ground as his knees buckled underneath him. "Eragon, please, Eragon look at me!" The younger man looked up at the older male.

"Murtagh, g-give me a minute."

"No! Eragon we have to get you out of here, We have to get you back before everything is underway. I wont let you and Saphira become like me!!!" Eragon's eyes became troubled. Why would his brother, the one who brought him here in the first place, want him out of here? Wouldn't Murtagh want company in his misery?Eragon was taken from his mental revery by Murtagh shaking his shoulders. "Come on Eragon! We have to get you out of here before Galbatorix wishes to see you again!" Murtagh pulled Eragon to his feet.

"What about Saphira?" asked the younger man.

"I already told Thorn to take care of her. She'll meet us at the gate.

Murtagh ran along the near deserted halls of the castle with Eragon close behind. All the normal noblemen and women who wondered the halls were feasting with the king as they did every night. Guards saw them and ran calling alarm for the other soldiers in the castle. Murtagh cursed under his breath.

"Eragon, here." the older man put two daggers in the others palms, "we're gonna have to fight our way out."

Murtagh opened the door at the end of the hall, and there stood about 30 of the kings guards.

**CLIFFY**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for taking so long, I had a bit of a freak out earlier this week. Here I am again. Also, expect the chapters to be short for a while. I can only update often if they are. **

Eragon and Murtagh looked on the small band of soldiers. Murtagh knew he and Eragon would be overtaken in seconds, they wouldn't last 2 minutes with this number. Eragon looked to his brother for a decision, and there it was. Murtagh dropped his sword. It landed with a loud _clank _on the stone floor. Eragon's jaw clenched, he wanted out so bad, but he had to do it. And dropped the dagger given to him by Murtagh.

The guards first gave orders for Murtagh to go see the king. Eragon was to be led with them to room the king had let him use. Murtagh walked off towards the dining hall, and Eragon was led back to his room.

Eragon sat on his bed and waited to see if Murtagh would get out of this one in one piece.

**Murtagh**

Murtagh stood in front of the doors to the dining hall, where the king would be feasting with the nobles. He worried about Eragon, they weren't able to get away, theres no way the king will give a dent in security to allow a second chance.

The young man opened the door to find, much to his surprise, the hall empty of everyone but the king, who, in turn, used magic to throw Murtagh against a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE WITH MY PRIZE! DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE A SPY IN THE VARDEN? DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE A PAWN IN THIS GAME!"Murtagh had never seen the king this furious. Normally when angered, he didn't use his words, and when he did, he never yelled. The king perfered to scare the shit out of everyone with a monotone, a silent, hissing, monotone. Murtagh knew from first hand experience, that it worked.

"I-I, sire, I didn't mean to-"Murtagh was cut off by the furious screams of the king.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO GET CAUGHT! THAT IS WHAT YOU SHOULD SAY! MURTAGH YOU ARE A LIAR! DO NOT LIE TO ME, I WILL BE ABLE TO TELL FROM YOUR FIRST WORD!"

"King Galbatorix, it wont happen again, I will not help Eragon anymore. I just-" Galbatorix appeared quickly right beside Murtagh who was kneeling on the ground. In a softer voice, the monotone Murtagh was used to, he said, "Murtagh, your right, it will not happen again."Galbatorix's right hand came up to Murtagh's palm, and everything came rushing forward. His every thought.

Worry for his younger brother, not wanting to take Eragon to the king, trying to get Eragon out, to figure out a way of Thorn and his oaths, not finding any, those small moments between his brother and him in the past few days, the strange feeling he has had towards his brother.

_No! Not those! Thorn! Help me!_

His dragon didn't answer. The king had never searched his feeling before. Galbatorix had never leafed through his mind on such a scale before. Normally he only found what he had to know, staying away from Murtagh's personal life. Not this time. Galbatorix kept moving through his past sexual encounters, that one whore a couple weeks past, that messenger boy for the army.

Finally the king stopped, having a pleased smile on his face. "Murtagh, my my my, now who is evil. Your own brother!"

**Eragon**

The younger of the men could hear the screams from his brother coming from the halls. Echoing through the empty passages.

Again he tried to contact Saphira, nothing.

"Dammit"

**OOOH! I'm so excited, Finally after a week of freaking out (pregnancy scare with me and my boyfriend) and then a week of writers block afterwards, I finally got the chapter written!**

**Sorry it's short, but thats life.**


	5. whoops

**Okay, I have no excuse, I just didn't feel like updating until now. AT LEAST I'M BEING HONEST!!!**

Late that night Eragon was summoned to the throne room to speak with the king. All Eragon could think was whether or not his brother was safe, and where Saphira might be. He was following a guard, and another two were following him. What did they expect of him, to attack them when he was weak, without a place to go, without a dragon to get on, and without a weapon to help him. He was foolish, but not quite that foolish.

He walked into the throne room, where stairs led up to the king's high throne, and below it crouched an obviously wounded Murtagh. Eragon could tell, even in the dim light, that Murtagh was laying in a pool of his own blood. Eragon felt an incredible urge to run and comfort his brother, but he over came it, until the correct point in time. For now, Eragon stood erect, and stared the king right in the eye.

"Eragon, bow before your king" Eragon didn't move an inch.

"You heard what the king ordered rider!" yelled the guard closest to the young man, "Bow!" With that, the guard shoved the blunt end of his sword into the riders back, and Eragon fell to his knees. But even then, his eyes did not leave the king's.

"Eragon, it seems my plans for you have been taken poorly on your part. You realize you have no real choice in this." The king's voice was venomous.

"Yes, I realize that sire, but I DO have the choice of willingly or not. I believe that it is obvious which one I have chosen." A wicked grin came across the King's face, and he lifted his right hand over Murtagh's limp frame. Murtagh stirred and opened his eyes to meet with Eragon's.

"I think you will say what I wish, with a little provocation. I am willing to make a deal with you Eragon. If you say yes, you get to see Murtagh live another day, and after you have said the oath, you will accompany him on any mission he recieves, and he with you. If you say no, I'll kill him now, and make you swear your oath by force anyway. It is your choice." Murtagh's eyes got wide, and he began shaking his head "no" violently. Then the older male yelled, "Don't you dare do it Eragon. He wont kill me, He wont risk it."

This made sense, but the look in the mad King's eyes said otherwise. The direct opposite of what Murtagh was saying. And as Galbatorix's palm began to alight, Eragon yelled, "I'll do it! I'll say the oaths!"

Galbatorix's smile grew wider, his hand stopped glowing, and the look on his older brother's face told Eragon that, he had made the wrong choice.

"Bring Eragon's dragon here. Take Murtagh back to his room."

**There, short, but completed. The next will be up faster. **


	6. oaths and whatnot

**SORRY! I joined the track team, and I've had a meet every weekend since. SORRY!**

Saphira was brought into the large throne room quickly after Murtagh was brought out. The king must have seen Eragon's decision coming. Eragon had to hold himself back from running to Saphira in a pathetic trance. Saphira looked in good health though. He guessed she must before, but was pleasantly surprised at her state.

Galbatorix began with simple oaths, but ended with a certain one. "Eragon, Saphira. You will do anything I request. Fulfill all oaths to me." And in the ancient binding language, Eragon and Saphira both replied.

"Then get away. Eragon go to your room. Guards please escort Saphira to the hold with Thorn and Shruiken." Fear flashed across the blue dragons eyes.

_Eragon?_

Eragon heard the other's mind brush his and immediately relaxed.

_Yes Saphira!_

_I just wanted to make sure you were okay? _

_Whats wrong Saphira?_

_I just don't want to go stay with Thorn and Shruiken. I'm the only females dragon left._

_Oh, Saphira dont worry about that. Your faster and stronger than either of them. Watch your back. I'll be there in the morning. If either of them has tried anything, I'll cut their manliness right off. If you haven't yet. _

_Saphira's face lit a little as she went out of sight around the corner and Eragon went to his room to check up on Murtagh._

Murtagh paced his room. Or rather limped across his room. To the door, looked out, up the hall down the hall. Back in to his room. Paced more. Repeat.

Finally a knock at the door. He rushed (as fast as his swollen ankle would allow) to the door and threw it open. There stood a rather small and sad looking Eragon. The younger man's eyes lit up at the sight of his older brother standing there, basically unharmed.

Eragon ran to Murtagh and kissed the older brother's lips harshly, hungrily as they fell to the floor.

**FINALL UPDATED. I already have the next chapter written. After 3 reviews I plan on posting it. Next chapter, serious smut. There will be sex. Graphic most likely. Please don't read it if you don't like it. **


	7. Finally

**This chapter contains sex and graphic detail of it. If you don't like it Don't read it then criticize me! BTW, I'm not going to do the whole, "who's on top" crap. **

Eragon and Murtagh lay on the floor stuck in a passionate kiss. Glued to one another. Fighting for an upper hand. Neither one willing to break the kiss. Finally both, in an unspoken agreement stopped and took deep breaths. Murtagh undid the clasp on Eragons belt and kicked his jeans down past his ankles. Pushed the younger man's boots off. Leaving Eragon's hard cock exposed to Murtagh's chapped lips. The older man put his mouth over the younger's member. Swabbed his tongue over the veins pulsing through his younger brother's stiff dick.

Eragon moaned in pleasure and ecstasy. Murtagh quickly peeled off his black tunic over his head. Eragon was writhing under the older man's touch and finally Murtagh stopped and lay down beside the younger man. Eragon seeing his chance, went up to Murtagh's chest and eased his lips over the elder's nipple. Biting just the tip. Murtagh whimpered softly. Eragon, with the easiness of a complete virgin tried to undo Murtagh's pants. Finally Murtagh undid his belt on his own.

"You've never done this before." Murtagh whispered in Eragon's virgin ears. At the same time, Eragon was attempting to remove Murtagh's boots.

"Don't worry younger brother. I'll talk you through what to do the first time." Still with a very sensual tone to his voice. Eragon laughed softly.

"I'll need it." Finally getting Murtagh's boots off of him. And pulling his own shirt off quickly.

Eragon lay down on his nude brother, and slowly rolled his tongue over Murtagh's neck and chest. Murtagh moaned deeply as Eragon moved through the line of pubes leading down from the older males navel.

Eragon slid his tongue over Murtagh as the older man reached down and pushed Eragon's head further down making the younger boy gag. Murtagh laughed a little and let up on Eragon's head. Eragon choked for a for seconds while Murtagh waited for him to finish. Then Murtagh gently pushed Eragon on his stomach. "This might be uncomfortable for you my brother, but you'll like it in the end."

Eragon's eyes looked at Murtagh's trustingly. He just hoped it didn't hurt as much as some say.

Murtagh licked one finger and gently put it into Eragon's soft ass. Eragon moaned and wriggled underneath the elder's touch, but tried hard not to cry out. They were in a crowded part of the castle. With guards outside the room. Eragon instinctively knew to be quiet. Murtagh slipped in another finger and Eragon had to suppress a scream. Slowly inched in another finger and Eragon winced in both pain and pleasure as the older brother shoved his fingers in and out of the younger man.

"Just relax Eragon." Murtagh whispered gently in the other's ear, "You'll love it, if you would just relax." Eragon tried to. Relieving one muscle at a time of the extreme tension he didn't know he had put on them. Finally Murtagh himself hovered over the younger male and lenadned over Eragon's back to whisper soft words in his ear.

"You're going to love it younger brother. You're going to want it more and more." a shiver ran up Eragon's spine as Murtagh moved his long dick to his opening. Slowly inch by inch Murtagh moved inside his younger brother and Eragon moaned and screamed loudly. Forgetting the people outside the room. "Don't worry brother. Make all the noise you want. I've put a silencing charm on the room. Only I can hear you."

Eragon heard this loud and clear, and gave up on making himself silent as a mouse as Murtagh dipped all the way inside of him. The older male pulled in and out slowly each time. Gradually growing faster and Eragon yelled. Murtagh had to try not to scoff. SUCH a virgin.

Murtagh cummed into the younger man and moaned loudly. Then exited Eragon who was hoarse and exhausted.

"Tomorrow we leave for Ellesmera. Wake early tomorrow and pack your bags."

"Should I not pack them now?" Eragon just figured this must have been a one time deal. Murtagh couldn't really have feeling for him like Eragon did. Murtagh was just using him as a one timer right?

"Would you just stay here for tonight Eragon?" Murtagh walked over to the bed and lay down. Eragon stood on unsure feet and lay down beside his brother. "I love you Eragon." Murtagh wispered in the younger's ear. "I always have. Since the first day I met you."

Eragon was to stunned to speak, but after several tense and akward moments, sweeked a reply. "I love you to Murtagh."

And together, the two fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Cheesy ending. But to me, I believe after every time you have sex with the person you love, it should end with falling asleep in each other's arms. Right? Update as soon as I can. READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. laughing for no reason

**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL MY READERS! I DO HAVE A REASON FOR THE WAIT! BUT IT'S NOT NEAR GOOD ENOUGH! I had to move my room from my basement to the upper part of my house recently, and it took forever for me to set up my internet up here. Then My dad got me a new computer software thing, and he took my computer out of my room, and I just got it back about a week ago. Updates will be more frequent from here on out. PROMISE!**

"_Would you just stay here for tonight Eragon?" Murtagh walked over to the bed and lay down. Eragon stood on unsure feet and lay down beside his brother. "I love you Eragon." Murtagh wispered in the younger's ear. "I always have. Since the first day I met you."_

_Eragon was to stunned to speak, but after several tense and akward moments, sweeked a reply. "I love you to Murtagh."_

_And together, the two fell asleep in one another's arms._

Eragon awoke the next morning next to Murtagh. Eragon was in a small ball curled in Murtagh's chest, the older man's strong arms wrapped around him. It only took seconds for Eragon to remember why he was in bed with Murtagh, then about a nano second to remember what had happened.

Thoughts started to race in Eragon's mind. Did it really happen? Did it mean anything to Murtagh, or just a one night stand with the prisoner? Did Murtagh mean what he said? Did Murtagh really love him?

Murtagh was still sleeping soundly, but The scariest thought yet had just popped into Eragon's mind, Did the king know about this. Would he use it against him? Worse, against Murtagh? Murtagh was starting to stir next to him, and then suddenly Eragon's older brother sat up like a shot, sending Eragon to the floor of the room.

Murtagh looked down, "Did that really happen Eragon? Seriously, happen?" The older man's eyes burned with fear, staring Eragon down. No words would form in the older man's choked throat. Finally he managed to get out a squeek.

"I-I think so." Murtagh's reaction surprised Eragon. The older of the two men grinned widely and started to laugh.

"You have no idea... This is wonderful, but really really bad." Do you realize what this means for us if the king finds out.

"Honestly Murtagh, what else can he do? I'm already his slave just like you." Eragon already knew this wasn't true, but he wasn't trying to reassure Murtagh as much as he was himself.

"NO! Eragon, the king, if he finds out about this, he could kep us apart as punishment. Use one as bait to get what he wants. He could torture one for a reaction from the other."

"Murtagh, he is already doing that." Eragon had started trying to put on his pants but then fell down to the floor with a thump when he got caught in a sleeve of Murtagh's tunic.

Murtagh smiled at Eragon's clumsiness, but immidiately went back to his stern facial relec. "Eragon this is serious." Eragon burst out laughing at this, and so did Murtagh. Neither one had any clue why, but the moment needed to be laughed at. But the laughing stopped when a guard knocked and said loudly through the door that king Galbatorix was asking for them in the dining room...

**I'll update soon. PROMISE!**


	9. Smart Ass

**What did I promise. WHO KEPT HER PROMISE!! me, novicewriter, for I am happy to be back, and have many of my new chapters already written up ready to post.**

Eragon and Murtagh stood frozen as images of what the king had called them for would be flashed throught their heavy minds.

"I'm sure he doesn't know anything, um... about last night. How could he? And plus, he calls us to breakfast every morning, and we go to ellesmerag today right?." said Eragon softly.

Murtagh gave him a look and mumbled something about the naivety of Eragon's last statement. Murtagh was being proved more and more true of this as he and his brother walked down the hall together, and heard silent whispers on either side of them. Eragon and Murtagh could pick up a few words like, "trouble." "The nerve" and "and under the king's roof!"

Finally the two arrived at the dinging hall and Eragon's theory went right to hell. "Well, if it isn't the lovebirds. Murtagh, I would have never guessed you swung both ways, Eragon, it was expected of you. You need to protect your thoughts better." Murtagh just stood there, silent as the grave, a mask of his emotions covering every aspect of his normally handsome face. Eragon was nervous and trying, obviously, very hard not to show it to the king.

_Eragon! What on earth has happened! Where are you, I was supposed to be able to contact you last night, you blocked me out."_

_I'll tell you later Saphira. I'm speaking, or rather, being spoken to by the king._

_Fine, but I want every detail, Thorn says it was good. _She giggled and then her voice vainished from his thoughts. Eragon smiled, and then realized that the king was still speaking.

"ERAGON are you listening to me!" yelled the king.

The younger man couldn't resist. It's how he has always handled awkwardness, be a smart ass. "No sir, didn't catch a word."

Murtagh gave him a worried sideways glance then went back into his mask, the king was in a rage. Suddenly Eragon was thrown against the far wall of the chamber. His body making a loud thud on the ground, he looked unconcious, blood was coming out of the back of Eragon's head where it had smashed with the wall.a smile was still painted on his face. Murtagh knew better than to move toward him.

"Murtagh, tell your ignorant younger brother everything I have said as to your little affair last night, I'm done speaking with the two of you." Murtagh left the room dragging Eragon with him. All Murtagh could think of was Eragon should have woken up by now.

!#&()(&#!#PAGE BREAK&#!#&)(&#!#

Finally Eragon woke up, and Saphira was the first one who spoke. _ERAGON! THAT WAS THE MOST IGNORANT THING YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DONE! YOU REALIZE THE KING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! HE PROBABLY ALREADY GAVE YOU A CONCUSSION! IT'S LUCKY MURTAGH WAS HERE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO THE ROOM! STUPID BOY!_

_Love you too Saphira._


	10. Slight Concussion

**Lets go to the next chapter!**

Murtagh walked over to Eragon and poured a hot gross looking liquid into the younger man's mouth. Eragon sputtered and choked. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Well, yes, I'd say you were feeling better." Murtagh laughed. Murtagh had already healed the wound on the back of Eragon's head, but the younger man still didn't seem fit to head to Ellesmera. "Are you feeling alright Eragon. You don't have to come to Ellesmera with me if you're not fit. It's not your mission. You are allowed to stay behind."

Eragon's eyes widened considerably at Murtagh's last statement, "hell no am I staying here." then he whispered, "The king is insane."

"Well, fine then brother, get up, we leave in half an hour."

Eragon quickly got out of bed and immediately got dizzy and sat back down. "Careful Eragon, you've been out for a while." Eragon got SLOWLY this time to his feet and walked around the room a few times.

"There, so what should I pack?"

"Anything light. We're hiding in trees, not a whole lot of room up there."

"Murtagh, I don't mean to point this out rudely or anything, but you seem rather non-nonchalant about stalking and kidnapping our friends for interrogation by the king."

"Eragon, you can't be so naive as to think that any of them can continue to be our friends. We are no longer even on the same side. Let them go. When this war is over, and if we are not dead, we can meet up with them then. Until that point in time, we are completely on our own. No friends, no guilt. All we can do is protect the ones we love most as much as possible. And if our oaths wont allow it, then thats how it has to be."

Eragon stared at Murtagh stunned for a few seconds before giving in. The younger man knew his brother was right.

!#&(&#!#&()(&PAGE BREAK!#&))(&#)(&#

Eragon rode on Saphira for the first time it what seemed like forever, Thorn and Murtagh beside him.

_Saphira isn't this great! I love flying again. _Since Saphira had taken off Eragon had felt full of life. Murtagh laughed at him from his right side, the younger man looked ridiculous with such a giant smile on his face.

_I know Eragon, but if you keep putting your hands out like that, you'll go flying off. I may not come catch you. _Eragon could hear Saphira laugh in his mind.

The two could see Ellesmera approaching, or as close to Ellesmera they could get with the protective magic walls. "I still feel bad about doing this Murtagh."

"You'll get used to it. We're landing in that clearing, be prepared."

**OKIES! There you go. Short, but it got it's purpose across. The purpose being going to Ellesmera.**


	11. Arya's slumber

Eragon sat in the same tree for the 3rd day in a row. Murtagh was in the tree down the path about a quarter mile. _"Goddammit Saphira, this is so dull! How long can one man sit in a tree before he dies of boredom!?"_

"_Um, a man with your attention span... You should have died two days ago." _Eragon could hear Saphira chuckling to herself.

"Eragon, lets head down. Theres nothing to report. I don't know about you, but I'm so bored I'm about to kill myself." Murtagh yelled from below Eragon.

"Thank god." The younger man jumped down from the tree and hugged his older brother, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Eragon had never done that before, and awaited Murtagh's reaction anxiously. The older man reached over toward Eragon and put a callused rough hand on his cheek and leaned into Eragon's body. The next thing Eragon knew, he was in Murtagh's arms completely and engulfed in a loving kiss.

Both riders pulled away quickly when they both heard the elf, Arya. Her heavy breathing gave her away as she quickened her pace running right towards where Eragon and Murtagh stood. Both men jumped into the trees and waited for her to hopefully run right past. After moments, the beautiful Arya came into view and she stopped and immediately looked up. "Eragon get your sorry ass down here now!"

Eragon just stared at her. She was looking right at him. She knew he was there, but for some reason, Eragon could not make himself move. _"saphira what do I do. The king made me swear, no revealing myself to anyone."_

"_technically Eragon, she already knows you are here."_

"_Well thats helpful thanks." _Ended Eragon in a sarcastic tone.

"_Anytime."_

Suddenly it came to Eragon. He whispered one silent spell, and Arya fell down to the forest floor. Sound asleep. "Come on Murtagh, we have to leave." Eragon's older brother stared at him in disbelief.

"Eragon, we can't just leave her there, She's one of our friends!"

"We work for the king now. You said it yourself. We don't have our friends, we let them go. We should go back to the king and simply say we had nothing to report while that is still true." Murtagh nodded sullenly, and both the men followed out of the woods silently to where their dragons still waited.

After getting past Arya and back on their dragons flying towards the awaiting king, Murtagh looked over at his younger brother with a sexy smirk on his face. "Tonight Eragon, shall we continue what we started before that rude elf interrupted?"

Eragon smile back shyly. Murtagh laughed.


	12. the end

OK! I'm sorry I haven't written in forever, but in all honestly it's not because I've been to busy or any of that, It's because I've grown bored with this pairing and the entire Eragon series, I don't know, but I read the 3rd book, and just couldn't get into it. Thank you to all of my fans who have read this and review, but this is it, I will continue to write, just not Eragon fics. Thank you

Sincerely Yours,

Novicewriter


End file.
